Unexpected events
by KageRaion
Summary: Shunsui knew better than to follow Mayuri to his lab but this time, following the scientist to his lab led to a discovery he didn't expect.
1. Help of science

_**Two weeks had passed since the war with the Quincies and all able captains had gathered.**_

Shunsui looked over the people in the room. Including himself, there were only seven of them gathered. The others were either dead or too injured to stand.

"The reason why I summoned you for this meeting is to first of all say that you all did a great job during the war and you should be proud of yourselves.

-The second thing is that we need to start planning the rebuilding of the Seireitei"

"But were do we even begin, SoiFon asked"

"It's not only rebuilding that's gonna take some time but also finding suitable people to take over the empty captains positions for the 4th, 7th, 8th and 13th, said Byakuya"

The mentioning of that made a few of them get sad expressions on their faces. Mostly because two of the oldest captains in the Soul Society were dead along with the former head-captain. Tetsuzaemon had also told them that Sajin had given his life to defeat his opponent.

"Rebuilding comes first, those divisions have capable lieutenants to lead them until new captains have been chosen, said Shinji"

"I agree with captain Hirako, said Tōshirō"

 **Two hours later.**

The meeting was finally over and the captains left the 1st division. Everyone except Mayuri.

"Why are you still here captain Kurotsuchi? Don't you have experiments or something to do?"

"No reason. But since you are mentioning things involving my lab, there is something there I think you'd want to see Head-captain"

"And that would that be?"

"Come by and see for yourself"

With that, the 12th division captain left.

" _I have a bad feeling about this"_

Shunsui then turned to his lieutenants.

"Okikiba, can you take care of things for a while?"

"Of course sir"

"Good. Nanao, let's go see what Kurotsuchi wants me to see"

"Right"

The two made their way to the 12th division and due to their quick Flash Step, they arrived just a moment after Mayrui.

"So what did you want me to see Kurotsuchi?"

"Come with me"

Mayuri opened the doors to the research department and led the two to the main lab.

"How are things looking Akon?"

"All signs are stable and growing"

"Good. Show the head-captain here then what we've been working on"

"Of course"

Akon walked over to a panel next to a giant covered tank. He pressed a few keys and the cover started to move back.

Both Shunsui and Nanao couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the 13th division captain inside the tank.

"What have you done Kurotsuchi, Shunsui said with a slight growl in his voice"

"I saved him for your information. I contacted Akon while I was up at the Soul Palace and told him what to do.

-So since he's pretty much in charge of this, I'll let him explain"

Mayuri then walked towards the door that led to his private lab.

"So what's going on here Akon?"

"Well head-captain. Like the captain said, he contacted me and ordered me to use the same method we used on lieutenant Hinamori after the winter war to heal captain Ukitake.

-The fluid he's in is a mix of the captain's Hojiku-Zai serum and a serum that slows down the restoration effects of the Hojiku-Zai"

"Why slowing it down, Nanao asked"

"Because we're not sure how his body will react to the speed of the restoration since only the captain has used the Hojiku-Zai"

"I see"

"So what exatly will happen, Shunsui asked"

"The two serums will slowly but steady restore everything the captain gave up to the right hand of the Soul King"

"What about his lungs?"

"If you're worried about that illness he had, you don't have to. The serums will restore his lungs as strong and healthy instead of weak and sick.

-Once everything has been fully resotred, we will hand him over to the 4th division who will do the rest such as making sure that he recovers from what we're doing"

"How much longer until then?"

"Based on the fact that we've been doing it for two weeks and at the speed we're doing it, I'd say another week and a half"

Shunsui looked at his best friend inside the tank before he tilted his hat over his eyes.

"Akon, please keep me informed on the progress"

"Of course"

"Let's go then Nanao"

"Yes sir"

The captain and lieutenant of the 1st division then left and returned to their own barracks.

 **One and a half week later.**

Nanao entered her captain's office and saw him going through a stack of papers.

"Captain"

"Yes Nanao"

"I just got word from Akon. They're going to transfer captain Ukitake to the 4th division today since they're done"

"I see"

Nanao looked at her captain and the look in his eyes made her make a decision.

"Go down there captain, I can see it in your eyes that you want to be there.

-Okikiba and I can take care of things"

Shunsui smiled and walked over to his lieutenant.

"Thank you Nanao"

He then walked out of his office and out of the 1st division. He Flash Stepped to his friend's home to get something and then to the 12th.

"Head-captain just in time, said Akon

-We were just about to get him out"

Shunsui nodded and watched how the 12th division members got to work.

They removed the serum from the tank before Akon opened it. He and Hiyosu then got into it and removed the tubes attached to Jūshirō.

Once they were done, Akon gestured to Shunsui to come over to them. He did so and when he stood next to Akon, Shunsui knelt down and wrapped the kimono he had brought around Jūshirō before picking him up.

When he felt the slight fear in Jūshirō's spiritual pressure, he let some of his own envelop him and he smiled when he felt his friend relax.

"Everything is going to be okay old friend. You're safe"

Shunsui, Akon and Hiyosu then got out of the tank and the second-in-command of the 12th division picked up a few papers from a table.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu wanted these. They're notes on everything we've done until today"

"I see. I'll give them to her"

"Thank you head-captain"

Shunsui removed his hand from under Jūshirō's knees to take the papers and place them in his uniform. He then lifted up his friend again and left the 12th division.

He Flash Stepped calmly towards the 4th division were Isane waited. She led him to a room were he placed Jūshirō on the bed and Isane covered him with a quilt.

Shunsui then took out the papers from Akon.

"Akon said you wanted these"

"I did. Thank you head-captain"

Shunsui nodded before he looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Keep me updated about his condition"

"Of course"

With a smile towards Isane and a final look at his friend, Shunsui left the 4th division.

 _ **A week later.**_

Okikiba entered the head-captain's office and saw him on the balcony outside.

"Sir"

"Yes Okikiba"

"A message was just delivered from the 4th division asking for you to go there"

Shunsui looked at the man and had a feeling what it was about.

"Take care of things for a while"

"Yes sir"

Shunsui nodded at him and then made his way to the 4th division.

"You wanted to see me lieutenant Kotetsu"

"I did head-captain"

"Is it about Jūshirō?"

"Yes. He has recovered very well and should be waking up. But something keeps him from doing that"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe he needs to hear the voice of someone close to him and the only one I could think about was you"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to him about whatever comes to your mind"

"Right"

Shunsui walked past her and into the room were his friend was. He sat down next to the bed, took off his hat and placed it at the foot of the bed before looking down at Jūshirō.

"Hey Juu. I know I haven't been here since the day I brought you here from the 12th but there's a lot of work right now"

He took a deep breath before he kept talking.

"We did it old friend, we won the war. Ichigo defeated Yhwach and the Quincies are gone.

-Everything is going back to normal but we have quite a long way to go to rebuild the Seireitei"

Shunsui looked at Jūshirō's face and could have sworn that he saw his friend's eyelids move.

"Come on Juu, wake up. We need you, your division needs their captain and I... I need my best friend to stay by my side for a few more centuries

-Lieutenant Kotetsu said that you've recovered well so please wake up. I want to see that you're okay and that isn't just some dream"

He looked away but then, he heard a slight groan and looked down again were he saw that Jūshirō's eyes were moving under the tightly closed eyelids and his eyebrows twitched.

 _ **Just a moment later, hazel eyes opened**_.

They seemed unfocused at first but once he had gotten used to the light in the room, Jūshirō looked around until he saw Shunsui there next to him.

"Shun..."

His voice was hoarse from the time without use but it didn't matter to Shunsui. His best friend was okay and awake.

He did his best to hold back his tears of joy but they soon ran down his cheeks and he embraced Jūshirō.

"Welcome back old friend"

Jūshirō smiled and raised an arm to hug his friend back.

Once they released the hug, Shunsui dried the tears from his eyes. He was so happy his friend was okay and that he hadn't followed the same faith as their teacher and senior.

"Shun what happened? How can I be here?"

"It's a long story Juu"

Taking a deep breath before his grey eyes meet Jūshirō's hazel eyes, Shunsui started to tell his friend about what had happened from when Yhwach took Mimihagi.

"After the 12th division were done with that they did, I personally took you here. That was a week ago and lieutenant Kotetsu asked me to come today. She thought that hearing my voice would help you wake up since I was the first person she could think of that's close to you"

"I see"

Then, there was a knock on the door and Nanao entered, holding a sword in her hand.

"Captain I...

-Oh, captain Ukitake. I'm glad to see you're okay"

"Thank you Nanao"

"What brings you here, Shunsui asked"

"Lieutenant Akon came by and asked me to make sure this got to its owner"

She walked over to them as Shunsui helped his friend sit up and handed the sword to Jūshirō.

The white-haired man smiled when he looked at it.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari"

"The 12th division restored it since it disappeared when you were on the brink of death"

"They managed to do that?"

"Yes. Akon said it's exactly the same sword and spirit"

Jūshirō looked at her before stroking his hand across the handle and he smiled when he heard the familiar laughter of the two spirits.

" _I'm glad to see you too"_

Shunsui smiled when he saw how happy Jūshirō was to see his Zanpakutō.

He then grabbed his hat and stood up.

"I guess we have to get going"

"Yes sir. There are a few things at the office to take care of"

The head-captain nooded at his lieutenant and he then turned to look at his best friend.

"I'll be back"

"I know you will"

The two 1st division officers then left the room and made their way out.

"Nanao, when we get back, send a message to lieutenant Kuchiki. She deserves to know that her captain is alive"

"Yes sir"

 _ **A while later: 1st division**_

Shunsui was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Rukia entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Head-captain"

"Ah yes. Come in lieutenant"

Rukia walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I know the past weeks haven't been easy on you and the other members of the 13th"

"Yes sir. There is a lot to do and we all grieve our captain's passing"

A smirk appeared on Shunsui's face.

"Well there's no need to grieve"

"What?"

"About two and a half week ago, captain Kurotsuchi wanted me to come down to the department of research and development after a captains' meeting.

-It turns out that while we were busy fighting up at the Soul Palace, he had asked Akon to take Jūshirō to the part of their lab that was still intact and use the same method they used on lieutenant Hinamori back after the war with Aizen"

"You mean that they healed him?"

"Yes.

-He's in the 4th divison right now if you want to visit him"

"Thank you head-captain. This is wonderfull news"

" _It sure is._

 _-_ Would you mind informing your division for me?"

"Of course"

"Good. Then you may leave"

Rukia got up and bowed before she left the room.

 _ **Notes.**_

Hojiku-Zai: The serum Mayuri always use to restore his arm after using the mechanical one during battle.


	2. Reveal

**The next day.**

Rukia was watching over the rebuilding of the 13th division barracks when she realized what time it was.

"Okay everyone take a break for an hour"

"Right lieutenant Kuchiki"

She nodded at them before she left the division grounds.

 _"Maybe I should visit the captain. The head-captain did tell me yesterday that he was in the 4th division"_

Making up her mind, Rukia flash stepped to the 4th division and walked in.

"Hi lieutenant Kotetsu"

"Oh hello Rukia. What brings you here?"

"The head-captain told me yesterday that my captain was here"

"Ah yes, how kind of you to come see him.

-Follow me"

Rukia followed Isane down the halls to the right room.

"Here it is."

"Thank you"

Isane then walked away to take care of her other patients while Rukia took a deep breath before opening the door.

Even though she knew he would be there, she still couldn't believe her eyes at seeing her captain who she thought had died, sitting there on the bed with a book.

"Captain..."

Hearing that made Jūshirō look up and when he saw his lieutenant standing there, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hi Rukia"

He closed the book and placed it on the table next to the bed as she came closer.

"I'm glad to see you captain

-I couldn't believe it at first when the head-captain told me about you"

"It's hard to believe but here I am and it's thanks to Akon"

He then gestured towards a chair that Rukia sat down on.

"How's everything with the division?"

"Everything is going well. We're working hard on rebuilding the barracks just like all the others.

-It will take time but once its done, they will be even better than the old barracks"

"That's good to hear"

Jūshirō then got this serious expression on his face.

"How many people did we lose?"

"A lot, sir. Captain Unohana and captain Komamura were thankfully the only captains that lost their lives"

"Who else?"

"Lieutenant Kira was badly injured but he's on the road to recovery thanks to lieutenant Kotetsu. Captain SoiFon, lieutenant Hisagi and some of the others that went to the palace are all going to make full recoveries as well.

-But many seated and Unseated officers lost their lives in this war including 6th seat Kajōmaru"

"I see.

-So I guess all Quincies are gone"

"The few that survived left as soon as they got to know Yhwach was dead and they promised to leave the Soul Society alone"

"That's good news"

"Yes.

-By the way captain. Do you know hoe long you have to be here?"

"A few more days at least. Lieutenant Kotetsu wants to make sure I've fully recovered from what the 12th division did"

"I understand.

-The others will be happy once you return"

"They don't know I'm alive?"

"I haven't told them yet. I wanted to come and see for myself that it was true about you before telling them"

"Then please tell them when you go back. I don't want any of them feeling sad over something that didn't happen, in this case my passing"

"I will. I'm also sure the head-captain is gonna let captain Kurotsuchi tell the other captains about this on their next meeting"

"I'm sure about that as well"

 _ **Rukia had to leave about ten minutes later since she wanted to grab something to eat before her break was over.**_

 _ **Later, the captains and the second-in-commands of divisions with injured captains had all gathered to go over the progress of the rebuilding.**_

"Okay, a report from each captain on the rebuilding, said Shunsui"

"The 2nd division barracks weren't that badly damaged and it should be done in another week, said SoiFon"

"The 4th didn't suffer that much damage either and the part we had to rebuild is almost done, said Isane"

"The 5th has to be rebuilt almost from scratch but we've gotten quite far the past weeks, said Shinji"

"The 6th was only partially destroyed and should be done by tomorrow, said Byakuya"

"The 7th is gonna need at least two more weeks before it's done, said Tetsusaemon"

"Only the editorial part of the 9th was heavly damaged and had to be rebuilt from scratch but we should be done soon, said Mashiro"

"The 10th is in a state similar to the 7th, said Tōshirō"

"Same with the 11th, said Kenpachi"

"Some of the research department was completly destroyed but we are taking this as a change to expand a bit, said Mayuri"

"The 13th is in the same state as the 2nd, said Rukia"

"Good to hear everything is coming along well, said Shunsui.

-I want all divisions to keep doing what they can to rebuild their barracks as quickly as possible since there are other parts of the Seireitei that also needs to be rebuilt"

"Yes head-captain!"

"Also. Kurotsuchi and Kotetsu, I believe there is something that should be shared with everyone here"

"I knew you would bring **him** up, said Mayuri"

"What are you talking about, Shinji asked"

"The head-captain wants me to tell you that Ukitake is still alive"

"WHAT?!"

"How is that possible, we saw him give his life to replace the Soul King, said SoiFon"

"Oh nothing special. I just had Akon bring him to the intact part of the lab and work on restoring what he gave up to that Mimihagi"

"You mean like you did to Momo, said Tōshirō"

"Correct. That's exactly the method Akon used"

"So were is he now, Byakuya asked"

"At the 4th division, said Isane.

-He was brought to us two weeks ago and I'm glad to say that he's going to be fully recovered in a few days"

"Will he be able to return to his position, SoiFon asked"

"Yes. Despite the removal of Mimihagi, his spiritual pressure is as strong as ever so once he's released from the 4th, he can come back"

"That's good news, said Byakuya"

"One less person to worry about replacing, said Shinji"

 _ **The meeting ended not long after that and Rukia returned to the 13th to tell her division about their captain.**_

"Everyone, put down what you're doing for a moment"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"I just came from a meeting were the other lieutenants, the captains and I were informed that Captain Ukitake is still alive"

They all looked at her as if she was joking.

"Are you serious, Sentarō asked"

"Yes. Captain Kurotsuchi asked 3rd seat Akon to used a method they used once before on lieutenant Hinamori to save our captain.

-I also went to the 4th division were he is right now and I can confirm that it is true"

Everyone looked at each other before cheering in happiness.

"He needs to stay in the 4th for a few more days but he will be able to return to his position as our leader.

-So let's work hard to show how far we've come with the rebuilding when he returns"

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone then went back to work and Rukia couldn't help but smile.

Knowing that their captain was alive seemed to light a fire in all of them that hadn't been present for the past weeks.


	3. His return

Tōshirō sighed as he walked around the Seireitei. He needed a break since Rangiku had skipped her duties to go drinking as usual and had come back drunk.

 _"Some days I wonder what to do with that woman"_

He the noticed that he was almost at the 4th division.

" _Maybe I should pay Ukitake a visit._

 _-Lieutenant Kotetsu said he'll return in a few days but I guess it doesn't hurt seeing him since I'm almost at the 4th"_

With that thought in mind, the young captain turned to the street that led to the 4th division.

He walked in just as Isane walked by the entrance and saw him

"Oh hello captain Hitsugaya. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just close by and decided to visit Ukitake"

"That's kind of you.

-He's in the 6th room on the left in that hall"

"Thank you lieutenant Kotetsu"

Tōshirō followed Isane's directions and knocked on the door to the right room.

"Come in"

Hearing that made Tōshirō open the door and walk inside.

"Tōshirō, I didn't expect you to come"

"I needed a break from the division since Rangiku is drunk again.

-As I was walking I remembered that we were informed about you yesterday and since I was close by, I decided to come and see how you were doing"

"That's very kind of you"

Tōshirō then noticed that the older captain was looking at him as if he was thinking of something.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that you seem taller somehow"

"You think so?"

"Yes. It could be because I haven't seen you in over a month because of everything that happened to me but I do think you have grown"

The young captain couldn't actually help but let a slight smile cross his face at hearing the captain that treated him as a child the most think that he had grown.

He then sat down and leaned Hyōrinmaru against the wall.

"So Shunsui informed all of you yesterday"

"Yes. We were talking about how the rebuilding is coming along and once everyone had reported, he turned to Kurotsuchi who told us what Akon did and then Isane told us that you were here"

"How did the others take it?"

"We were all surprised to hear it especially Hirako, SoiFon and Kenpachi who all vitnessed your sacrifice. But everyone was also happy to hear that you were okay and that you will return to your position.

-I don't think you know how much you're looked up too and respected, Jūshirō"

"Oh I know that a lot of the younger generation looks up to me since I'm like a source of advice for them.

-But the others captain is something else"

"They may not show it but the look on their faces yesterday when we were informed about you was enough to at least show that they care"

 _ **The two captains talked for a while until**_ _ **T**_ _ **ōshirō had to leave because he wanted to make sure Rangiku hadn't caused any trouble at the 10th.**_

 _ **A few days later.**_

It was morning and Jūshirō was standing by the window in his room.

 _"Today is the day I can leave and see what's happened in the Seireitei the past month"_

Then, there was a knock on the door and in came Isane.

"Good morning captain Ukitake"

"Good morning"

"Your new uniform just arrived from the 1st division"

She placed a pair of hakama, a shitagi, kosode and Haori on the bed along a pair of sandals.

"The head-captain is waiting at the 1st division for you and once you get there, he'll call for the other captains"

"Okay"

Isane bowed slightly as she left the room and Jūshirō changed to his uniform.

When he only had the Haori left, he stroke his fingers across the number on the back of it.

 _"I never thought this would still be mine to wear after what happened"_

He then took it and put it on before grabbing Sōgyo no Kotowari which was leaning against the wall and smiled at the laugh from the two spirits.

" _I see you're happy to return as well, Sōgyo no Kotowari"_

He placed the sword at his waist before walking out of the room, making his way towards the 1st division were Nanao meet him.

"It's good to see you back on your feet captain Ukitake"

"Thank you Nanao"

She gave him a smile and led him to the room were the captains usually gathered for their meetings and they found Shunsui there.

"He wanted to talk to you before the meeting.

-I have to go and make sure the other captains are summoned here"

Jūshirō nodded and Nanao left while he walked into the room.

"Hello Shun"

"Ah Juu, I didn't notice you"

Jūshirō looked at his long time friend as if he didn't believe him.

"I know you sensed me and Nanao coming.

-Is something on your mind?"

Shunsui sighed a bit before his gray eyes meet his friend's hazel eyes.

"I was just thinking about how things would have been if the war didn't happen.

-Old-man Yama and Retsu would still be alive, same with Komamura and Sasakibe. The Soul Palace and Seireitei wouldn't have been destroyed"

"You know we can't change things that has happened old friend. All we can do is to create a better future"

"But still...

-I've already lost to many people that's important to me, my brother, my sister-in-law, our mentor and senior"

He then turned his head away slightly before looking at Jūshirō again.

"What I think was the worse about this war was that I almost lost all the people I care for that was still alive... no actually, I believed that I HAD lost all of them.

-Then Kurotsuchi showed me you and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was a sign that I wasn't meant to lose everyone I care about, that all the pain I've suffered since I was young would finally go away"

"Shun..."

He was then caught by surprise when Shunsui suddenly hugged him.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you along with Old-man Yama and Retsu.

-For over 2000 years you've been there when I needed someone and to be honest, I see you more as a brother than a best friend"

Jūshirō's eyes widened slightly before he put his own arms around his friend. He knew Shunsui hadn't had the easiest in his past due to his brother's death and the execution of his sister-in-law.

"Don't worry Shun. I'm promise you that I won't go anywhere now when I'm back and my health is stronger than ever so you don't have to worry about losing me because of that.

-You won't have to suffer any more with me and Nanao by your side, we are your family"

Feeling his friend's grip tighten actually made Jūshirō smile a bit. Shunsui was finally letting go of the fears that had haunted him for years and his promise to be there with him was the final thing he needed to hear.

 _ **The other captains arrived a while later and everyone was happy to welcome Jūshirō back to his position.**_

 _ **Slowly, the Seireitei was rebuilt to its former glory and finally, there was peace for the Soul Reapers.**_

 _Author's note._

 _And that's that. Another story about Jūshirō surviving the Quincy war._

 _I may add a shorter chapter about him visiting his siblings or something and their reactions to his return :) Not sure when it will be though since I'll working on some christmas related stories starting next week._


	4. Sibling Reunion

Once the meeting was over, Shunsui turned to his friend.

"They all seemed very happy to have you back"

"They did"

"Speaking of the people being happy to have you back.

-Your siblings still doesn't know you're okay do they?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at Jūshirō's reaction.

"How could I forget about them. They must be worried that they haven't heard anything from me in almost two months.

-Unless you told them"

"I was gonna send a message when the war was over but I couldn't get myself to tell them about you.

-Luckly, the news from Kurotsuchi came two weeks later"

"I guess I should go to Rukongai then"

"Sounds like a wise idea but maybe stop by the 13th first.

-I think your men deserves to see you now when you're back"

"You're right"

The two walked out of the meeting room were the two 1st division lieutenants waited.

"Okikiba could you please take Jūshirō to the 13th"

"Of course sir"

 **Okikiba led Jūshirō through the streets that were being reconstructed until they reached the 13th division grounds.**

"Lieutenant Kuchiki"

"Oh Lieutenant Okikiba. Thank you for bringing my captain"

"My pleasure"

He then left and Rukia led Jūshirō into the grounds.

"Everyone stop for a moment"

The members of the division turned towards her and when they saw their captain, they let go of what they were doing and gathered around their superiors.

"Welcome back captain, said Kajōmaru"

"It's great to have you back, said Sentarō"

"We've missed you sir, said Kiyone"

"Thank you everyone. It feels good to be back"

 _ **A couple of hours later.**_

"Could you handle the last hours of the day on your own Rukia?

-There's somewhere I want to go before it gets too late"

"Of course sir. I'll take care of it"

"Thank you"

He then looked at their men.

"I'll see you tomorrow everyone"

"Yes sir"

Jūshirō smiled and made his way out of the division grounds and to the gate that led to the part of Rukongai were his siblings lived.

 **He walked down the streets until he reached the right house.**

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door.

A moment later, it opened and there stood one of his oldest nephews.

"Hi Isamu"

"Uncle Jūshirō..."

Jūshirō smiled at him and the boy soon threw his arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you uncle Jūshirō

-Dad and the others have been so worried"

"That's why I came. To show you that I'm okay"

Isamu then let go of his uncle and looked at him before grabbing the sleeve of Jūshirō's Haori.

"Come. Dad and the others will be so happy"

Jūshirō followed his nephew inside until he stopped walking.

"They're in here"

He opened the doors and walked in while Jūshirō stayed behind.

"Who was it at the door Isamu?"

"Someone you all will be glad to see"

Jūshirō took that as a sign and walked into the room were his brothers and his oldest sister sat.

They all looked at him with wide eyes until Tatsuya stood up.

His grey eyes looked into his older brother's hazel eyes and he smiled before hugging him.

One after another, the rest of them took turns hugging Jūshirō.

"We were so worried, said Izumi"

"I'm sorry you didn't hear anything sooner but I was in the 4th division for a long time.

-Today was my first day back with my division"

He let go of his sister and looked around the room.

"Were is Ayame?"

His siblings looked at each other before smiling.

 **Izumi walked out of the room and the next time the door opened, it was their youngest sister Ayame that was standing there.**

She looked at her oldest brother with wide eyes before tears appeared in them and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Big brother, you're okay"

"I'm sorry for worrying you"

Jūshirō held onto his sister until her sobs died down before letting go of her and dried some tears from her face.

"There's someone I want you to meet"

Ayame turned to Izumi who was holding something and when she turned back to her brother, he saw that she was holding a baby.

How could he forget that his little sister was expecting.

"Her name is Mirai"

Jūshirō looked up at his sister and then down at the little girl.

"How old is she?"

"A little over a month"

"I see"

Mirai then opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Mirai, this is your oldest uncle, Jūshirō"

The baby looked at Jūshirō with big grey eyes before lifting her hand towards him.

He raised his own hand and she grabbed his finger which made him smile.

 _ **After a while, they all sat down.**_

"So what happened, Tatsuya asked

-You said you were in the 4th division for a long time and that's why you didn't send a message"

"Did something happen while you were fighting, Kenta asked"

Jūshirō sighed and told them everything.

That he used the power of Mimihagi to try to save the Soul King, how Akon brought him back and that he had spent the past month recovering under the care of the 4th division.

"So you're free from it, Izumi asked"

"Yes. According to Shunsui, Akon restored my lungs as healthy rather than how they were before"

"That's amazing, said Kazuki"

"It is. It was hard to believe at first but now, it's begun to sink in that I'm not sick anymore"

"You also look healthier already, said Kenji"

"He's right, said Ryouta

-Even thought you were in the 4th division a whole month, you don't look as pale as you've always been"

"And when I hugged you, I could feel how much stronger your breathing was, said Ayame"

"We couldn't be more happy, said Tatsuya

-To see that you're okay and that you've been cured from your illness is the best news we could have gotten"

Jūshirō looked at his oldest little brother before looking at the other six and smiling at them.

 **He stayed for a while longer before he had to return to the Seireitei but he promised to come back as soon as he got the chance.**

 **His siblings in turn said that they would come stay at their family estate in the Seireitei sometime once the rebuilding was finished.**


End file.
